1. Field
The invention is in the field of eyeglass retainers.
2. State of the Art
Various devices have been produced in the prior art devised to firmly retain eyeglasses in place on the head of a user when placed in operable position. A need for such is particularly important when the user is engaged in a sport such as skiing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 depicts a commonly used retainer which features an elastomeric head band which grips the temples of a pair of eyeglasses in a "Chinese Finger" fashion. However, neither this device, nor any others known by applicant, provide any protection for the ears, which would be particularly desirable when engaged in a sport such as skiing.